


In Search of Peace and Harmony

by endersgamer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endersgamer/pseuds/endersgamer
Summary: A young woman walks into a club with a story of tragedy and hope.  A story she never planned to tell a soul.  Not only does the devil extract that story, he helps to write a happy ending.
Relationships: Lucifer/OFC
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Spilled Secrets

The first time she came in, Lucifer barely took notice of her. Or at least he thought he did. She was sitting at the end of the bar, with a notebook by her hand and a glass of white wine in front of her. Interesting thing to bring to a bar, he mused, but not interesting enough to investigate. Sure, he noticed her chestnut locks pulled into a low pony tail at her nape, and her small waist as it flared into the curve of her hips. She was facing the bar, but he could see her reflection in the mirror above it. She was beautiful, but Lucifer had seen many beautiful women. Hell, just tonight there were dozens of them. But there was something about her that intrigued him. He turned away from her reluctantly as it was busy and this wasn't the night for distraction. It was a popular night at Lux and he had many guests to attend to, so he pulled his attention from her and went about his evening.

The next time she came in, exactly one week later to the hour, he watched her. She sat in the same place, drinking the same wine. She was lost in her own thoughts sitting there, furiously writing in her notebook, brow creased in concentration. What could she be writing, he wondered? He noticed that she was offered drinks regularly by men in the club but turned everyone down with a polite shake of her head. She leaned away from any man who tried to get close to her, her body language and face closed off, as though she'd retreated into herself somehow. He noticed that she wore nice clothes, tailored and expensive, but not ostentatious or revealing. She had money and taste, clearly, but did not like to call attention to herself. Curious. This evening she wore a black pencil skirt, a fitted white blouse and black pumps. She looked classy.

She never looked around the club, instead staring straight ahead or down at her notebook. However, tonight as he sat at his piano and the room quieted, he saw her shift her body towards him. She didn't look at him directly, but the music was somehow compelling to her. He rested his hands on his keyboard and started playing an original composition. She grabbed her notebook and started writing. With her face ½ turned towards him, he could watch her without being caught. As the music played, he saw her swaying ever so slightly, while writing in her book. She was moved by his playing, and he was preening a little. It was the most attention she paid to anything so far. When the song ended he stood and she turned back towards the bar, the spell broken.

She came every week at the same time. She ordered a single glass of wine, wrote in her notebook, and ignored anyone trying to catch her eye. But every time he moved to his piano, she sat up straighter, turned her body slightly and wrote furiously in her notebook. This became a routine, and yet they've still never spoken. He asked his bouncers to always usher her in and asked his bartenders to always have her glass of wine chilled and ready. 

One evening as he was playing he became quite immersed in the music not paying attention to anything around him. When he did look up, the scene before him caught his eye. She was there again, but this time there was a man leaning over her, hands planted on either side of her holding the bar and caging her in. He could see her face over the man's shoulder and his heart squeezed. She was frozen in place and clearly absolutely terrified. He was up in a shot, striding to the bar. He tapped the man's shoulder and said in a voice thick with anger, "I don't think she's interested. Please step away from the lady." The man turned to face Lucifer. "Who the fuck are you? Is this cold bitch here with you?" "I" Lucifer started, "am the proprietor of the Lux and you are no longer a welcome guest. Leave, or I shall make you." The creep huffed in indignation, straightened his jacket and left, with security following close behind. 

Lucifer composed himself, reined in his anger, and stepped forward to speak to her. This was the closest he'd even been to her and the first thing he noticed was how small she looked compared to him. She was both slender and petite. He felt like a clumsy giant. She tilted her head up, but he noticed that she didn't quite meet his eyes. Not really. 

He started. "I am sorry that happened, no one should be harassed here. Are you alright darling?" She looked up for a fraction of a second and caught his eye, before dropping her eyes again. 

"I…I'm…I thank you for stepping in, he didn't take kindly to my rebuff and apparently wasn't taking no for an answer." He reached out to place his hand on her arm in comfort and saw her flinch. He dropped his hand and started again, speaking quietly. 

"I am Lucifer Morningstar. Welcome to my club." She responded just as quietly. 

"Hello Mr. Morningstar, my name is Morgan Scott. Thank you for having me." 

"I've seen you before Ms. Scott, did you arrive in town recently?" She seemed surprised he'd noticed her. 

"Actually, I am a consultant for a software company and I am here on a long-term engagement." He nodded. 

"Why do you come here? You don't speak to anyone and you spend most of your time writing in your notebook." He glanced at it hoping for some insight, but it was closed on the bar. 

"Well, the truth is, although I tend to keep to myself, I like the noise of the club. I like the sound of people around me, hearing their voices blend. I find it helps my work. I can't explain it but the sound is a strange focal point for me. The more noise around me, the more I can force focus on a task at hand. And…" she said quietly, "I like the music very much." 

He wanted to know more. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he is the devil after all.  
He leaned down to catch her eye before asking her "What is it you most desire?" Her face contorted in discomfort. She tried to resist him but simple wasn't strong enough. "I…I want him to be out of my life forever, want to be free of this pain. And I want to play a duet. With you." Then she tore her eyes away and opened her notebook. It's then that he saw what she was doing while he played. She was writing an accompaniment to his compositions. He was dumbfounded. He took her notebook in his hands and scanned her work. 

"You play?" He asked, eyes glued to the notes on the page. "I play the violin." "Well, then please bring your instrument next week. I would be delighted to play with you." Then he turned and walked away, understanding she would prefer some space. 

Later that evening, he sat on the plush couch in his library sipping a bourbon, mulling over their conversation. Who was the "he" she was referring to? What had he done to her? She was clearly touch averse and had trouble making eye contact. Whatever this man had done, it had affected her deeply. He knew so little of this woman, why was she consuming his thoughts?


	2. Their First Duet

When she lifted her instrument to her chin and drew her bow across the strings, she transformed before his eyes. She was resplendent. She closed her eyes and swayed her body in a rhythm that was both captivating and sensual. He knew she didn't intend for it to affect him so, but affected he was. Her accompaniment was hauntingly beautiful, and all of Lux seemed transfixed by the music. Not a sound was made around them while they played.

When the last note was drawn out and she lifted her bow from the strings, she slowly opened her eyes, and looked directly into his for the first time of her own volition. She was so open and unguarded, so breathtakingly beautiful and vulnerable, he gasped. It was only an instant before she was once again looking downwards, but he knew she had gifted him something special.

This pattern continued for the next few weeks. Each evening she would drink her wine, take a deep breath, join him at the piano and play alongside him. He would watch her intently and when they were done, she would open her eyes and look deeply into his. It is during these precious moments that he felt she finally trusted him. Then her shields would go up and she would pack away her beautiful instrument and return to the bar.

Today was different however. When she closed her instrument, a text message flashed on her phone screen and when she read it, the color drained from her face. Her hand covered her mouth and a tear slid from the corner of her eye. She suddenly looked as if she would faint, and he stood and took her arm. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch or pull away. It's as if she didn't even notice that he was touching her at all. She was trembling under his hand. With one hand on her back, he led her away from the piano, up to his penthouse and encouraged her to sit on the couch while went to his bar and poured two tumblers of bourbon, and placed one in front of her. She lifted it to her lips and drank it down without stopping. Then she set the tumbler down on the glass table in front of her. She sat in silence for a few moments staring down at her clasped hands in her lap, and then finally began to speak. 

"When I was 7 years old, my mother fell in love with and married a wonderful man, Oliver, who was good and kind and treated me as his own daughter. I was happy for her after years of loneliness after my own father passed. Oliver had a son, Jake, who became my step brother. Jake was 6 years my elder. When I turned 9 and he was 15, he started coming into my room at night. At first, it was just to stand over me, watching me. I was terrified. One night, he grabbed my arms and tied them to the headboard, then he lifted my nightgown to my neck and looked at me. For some months, that was all he did. Tie me down and look. But then it escalated. He…he… would take out his…his penis and masturbate over me. When he finished, he would wipe my stomach with tissue, untie my hands, and I would pull my nightgown down around my legs again. He threatened to kill my mother if I told a single soul. I was but 9 years old and I believed him to my core." She stopped and took a breath. Her voice was shaking, but she found the strength to continue. 

"This continued for months. Then he told me that he wanted to make me a woman, and when my body told him I was ready, he would do so. He told me he was waiting for my periods to start. I was so frightened. I did some research and realized I could stave off menses if I was malnourished. I stopped eating at that point, food became my enemy and I barely grew." This explained her slight frame, he thought.

"When I was 15, to my utter dismay I got my first period. I was lucky. He was away at college in another state and wasn't expected home until summer. I had a few more months. Then the unexpected happened. He was arrested for child pornography found on his school laptop and was sentenced to 4-7 years in jail. I thought I was finally free. When I was 19, my mother and step father were killed in a devastating car crash. My grief was immeasurable. My step brother had just been released and he had come to the services. That night, he broke into my bedroom, tied me down, and pulled off my pajama pants and panties while I cried for help. But then he noticed the pad I was wearing. I was on my period. He was furious. He slapped me and screamed at me saying that he couldn't touch me while I so unclean. When he finally made me a woman—his woman, I had to be clean, he hissed. He said he would be back in 3 months after taking care of his affairs in another town. Then he stormed out, leaving me terrified and alone." Her tears were now sliding down her cheeks quite freely.

"The next morning, I contacted a lawyer. I had money as my parents were wealthy. I begged the lawyer to help me and she did. She helped me change my identity, she covered my tracks, and helped me get established in a new life in a new town. She even got my inheritance signed over to my new identity in private accounts. I had enough money to start life anew. A few months later, I learned from her that he had violated his probation and was back in jail. I was finally starting to feel happy. I've always been interested in math and was quite tech savvy, so I went to university and then got a job working in the software industry." Lucifer was for the first time happy that she wouldn’t make eye contact. Had she, she would have seen his eyes burning red with fury. He wanted to find this man and he wanted him to suffer for what he'd done to a poor innocent girl. 

"He left me…" she said, trailing off as if searching for the word. "…Broken. Yes. That's the best way to put it, I am broken. It's as if I am dead inside." She sounded so lost and so very sad. "Is this why you don't like to be touched?" he asked softly. "Yes. I do not…I cannot feel desire. I feel nothing at all or crippling fear. I know nothing else, I never have." As though he didn't understand her, he whispered "So you've never…" "No. I've never…" she answered with shame tinting her voice. Lucifer could not help the both fury and the pang of arousal that rose up in him. He was disgusted by his own body's reaction to her innocence and pushed that as far down as he could. He let the fury win. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down for her sake. She continued. 

"Tonight, I received a text from my lawyer that he's been released and he's looking for me. He's closing in on me. I know he's going to find me." Then she put her hands over her face and started weeping. He tilted her chin up to look at him and asked her softly, "What is your real name?" She smiled a little and told him. "It's Elizabeth. My real name is Elizabeth Gentry." He was honored she would share that with him. 

"Right. Okay, first of all Elizabeth, you will not be staying at the hotel anymore. You will stay here with me where I can protect you. I have a guest room with an en-suite and I assure you I will be nothing short of a gentleman. I will have your things brought from the hotel immediately. I promise you, darling, I will keep you safe and he will not touch you." She wanted to protest, but to be perfectly honest, she was relieved and grateful she would not be alone. And she was exhausted, just so tired of running. She told herself it would just be for a couple of days until she could find the strength to make other arrangements.


	3. Learning the Melody

Those "couple of days" turned into weeks. First thing he did was collect as much identifying information about Jake from Elizabeth and hire Mazikeen to track him. She reported back regularly. She had found him, and he did appear to be searching for his sister. He had bought some tools, rope, duct tape, and other nefarious items. He was still several states away and had not started making his way towards LA, but Mazikeen was certain he would zero in and come for her. She promised she would alert Lucifer when he got close. Lucifer asked her not to hurt him quite yet, as this was a punishment he planned to administer himself. Agonizingly slowly and with great care. He hadn't looked forward to punishing someone in a very long time.

Lucifer and Elizabeth fell into a comfortable routine quickly thereafter. In the mornings, she would wake and ready herself for work and then start the coffee. He would walk in rumpled from sleep and start breakfast, these unguarded moments never ceased to make her smile. They would chat while they ate and then she would Uber to the customer site and he would go to the precinct. She would return late from the office and often have a single glass of wine in Lux or she would play a duet with him. When she held her beautiful instrument and accompanied his pieces, time would stop for the briefest of moments. They were in perfect harmony.

Later in the evenings, they would both sit on opposite sides of the soft leather couch, she on her laptop working and he reading the paper or one of the many books from his eclectic library. This routine was enjoyed by both equally, much to Lucifer's surprise. He enjoyed having her there with him. She brought with her both peace and mystery. He knew he would protect her fiercely and it simply felt right. He couldn't explain why this human elicited this response in him.

As the weeks passed, he noticed she was becoming much more comfortable with him. When she thought he wouldn't notice, she would watch him as he moved about the room. And as they worked together in the kitchen, they would sometimes brush past one another, or he would gently put his hand on her back or shoulder to alert her of his presence. She did not pull away, but he noticed that her breath would hitch quietly when she felt his hand on her. At first, he thought this was due to fear yet soon sussed out that it had turned somewhere along the way to something else entirely.

One particular evening, things passed in much the same way, but as she stood up from the couch to head to bed, her foot caught the leg of the coffee table and she pitched forward. He was in front of her in a heartbeat, holding her elbows to keep her upright. Her hands flew to his bare chest where his robe had fallen open and she froze. His skin was so smooth and warm, and she was so close she could smell his musky scent and his body wash. It was intoxicating. She stared at her own hand as it slid down across the hard plane of his chest feeling the muscle under her fingers. He gasped at both her proximity and touch--her eyes flew to his. His eyes were darkening with desire, and to his surprise, her eyes reflected the very same, he was certain of it. He held her gaze for a moment longer before she tore her hands away from him and all but ran to the guest room slamming the door behind her. Confused and aroused, he sat down heavily on the couch to reflect on what just happened. 

Nearly an hour later, she emerged. She had showered and changed into pajama pants and a black tank top, her lovely hair cascading over her shoulders. She sat down next to him unable to meet his gaze and started talking. "Mr. Morningstar, I apologize for my behavior earlier. I don't know what came over me and I…" he cut her off, cupped her chin and tilted her face to meet his eyes. "Please don't 'Mr. Morningstar' me, darling. I know you felt something. There was clearly something happening between us. Care to talk about it?" 

She wanted to deny it. She wanted to run back to the guestroom. She wanted to melt through the floor and disappear. What she did though was look him in the eyes and tell him the truth. "Yes. I did feel something. I am so sorry. I am so very confused." He smiled at her gently, encouragingly and asked softly. "Tell me?" She took a deep breath, dropped her eyes to her lap and spoke quietly. "Mr. Mornin…Lucifer. I went to my room and I felt very hot and extremely agitated. My skin felt too tight. It was…unfamiliar. I thought that perhaps I was ill and needed a cool shower. I went to the en-suite and began to undress. When I looked up again, I caught my own reflection in the mirror and I was stunned. My skin was tinted pink with blush, and my breathing labored. My … my breasts were swollen and my nipples erect. I slid my hands down the front of my body, and I …I was…I was …damp. Aroused." Lucifer was grateful for his pajama pants and loose fitting robe as it mostly hid what her clinical but entirely arousing description was doing to his own body. "I didn't know what to do." "What did you do?" he asked quietly. Her eyes shot up to his again. "Nothing! I didn't do anything. What was there to do? I just showered and quickly dressed. After thinking for a little while, I decided to come apologize for my behavior." Didn't know what to do? He was suddenly very sad for her and wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he hesitated. He knew she was terrified and didn't want to scare her back to the guestroom.

"What do you want now, Elizabeth? Do you want me to leave the room? Do you want to forget this happened? Do you want us to never speak of it again?" She turned her body to face him on the couch and said words he never thought he would hear from her. "I think…" she hesitated. "I think I want you to kiss me." He went perfectly still. His first thought was to pull her against him and ravage her mouth, but he knew that was the last thing he should do. 

"Darling, are you sure?" He queried. 

She looked him in the eyes and nodded. He scanned her face searching for any sign that this was not the right time, but all that he saw was want, nervousness and absolute trust. He turned his body to face hers as well, reached one hand up and caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, and she closed her eyes with a quiet sigh leaning into the touch. He leaned towards her very slowly and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Barely a whisper. When she did not pull away, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss slightly and slid his hand behind her neck gently. He kept both his kisses and his touch light in order to give her the space she would need to bolt should she need to. She did not run. She relaxed under his lips and when he gently licked her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, her whole body shuddered. This must be one of life's sweetest tortures he thought, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and felt her tentatively touch his tongue with her own. He tasted of smoke, bourbon and desire. She of mint, vanilla and trust. He groaned and his hand tightened on her neck. She gasped but did not pull away. She seemed both eager and timid and it was intoxicating. 

She got lost in the sensation and her body instinctively wanted to get closer. She knelt on the couch next to him and he put his hand on her hip, encouraging her to straddle his lap. He was careful not to pull her too closely to him, lest she feel his arousal and get frightened. She reached her hands up behind his head and gently pulled on the hair at his nape. He groaned again and his hands grasped her hips even tighter as the kiss became ardent. This sweet torture continued for maybe minutes, or hours, he knew not. She pulled away from his mouth at last and buried her face in the nape of his neck, her labored breathing tickling his neck. 

He turned his head to her ear and whispered "You said you didn't know what to do earlier. Let me show you. Please let me show you how to love yourself--how to touch yourself. Let me share with you the pleasure you so deserve." She moaned into his neck and after a moment, he felt her small nod against his shoulder and smiled. They were only getting started.

He slid her off his lap gently and stood. She stood with him and he held his hand out. She looked at it confused and he explained. "I want you to be more comfortable. I want you in my bed for this. But I will not do anything you do not want, you have my word. Just say the word and I will stop immediately." She studied his face for a moment and he saw trust in her eyes as she took his hand and let him lead her to his bed.


	4. Learning a New Song

He gestured for her to sit on the foot of his bed, while he got her a glass of her favorite wine. She took a few sips, and then he took it from her and set it on the nightstand. Then he sat next to her turning his body to hers once more. She did the same and they picked up where they left off. He was kissing her, tasting the wine on her tongue, gently at first, but with more passion with each passing moment. He slid one arm around her back and the other he rested on her thigh, drawing light circles there. He leaned into the kiss, encouraging her to lay down. Then he slid them both up to the center of the bed, laying her on her back with her head resting on a pillow. He laid next to her, not wanting to put his full weight on her and started kissing her neck where her bare skin met her shoulders. She was breathing hard, little moans escaping her and it was delicious. He ran his hand down her arm to her hip and let his thumb slip under the hem of her tank top, gently rubbing small circles over the soft skin he found there. She stiffened a little, but in a moment, she relaxed under his touch. He slid his hand upwards, over her flat stomach and cupped her bare breast under the tank top. She was small, but perfect. He pulled his hips back away from her thigh as he didn't want to frighten her with the evidence of his arousal. Then he ran his thumb over her nipple and she gasped hard while her hips squirmed on the bed. He smiled into her neck and continued. A quiet "oh oh oh!" escaped her lips as he rolled her hard nipple between his thumb and finger. He was delighted by her reaction and slid his hand to her other breast. He wanted to take her nipple in his mouth and taste her, but he knew it was too soon for that. He continued caressing her breasts for a while, then when he felt she was ready, he slid his hand gently down the planes of her stomach and into the waist band of her pajamas. He rested his hand on the soft skin of her lower stomach and just waited.

When she opened her eyes again and looked at him, she smiled timidly and nodded. He smiled back and slid his hand further into her pajama pants, over the top of her silky panties. He let his fingertips graze over her and felt her core. He could feel how hot she was, how swollen and damp through the satin. His cock throbbed with the realization. Oh, this was going to be the death of him, he was certain of it. He felt her body tense and her legs close over his hand, so slowed his fingers. He cupped her through her panties for a moment while he sought out her mouth in another searing kiss. 

When she relaxed again, he slid his hand up and into the waistband of her panties. She gasped into his mouth and he smiled. He pulled back to watch her reactions as he let his fingertips slide into her folds, exploring her texture, learning her body, listening to her quiet gasps and moans. When he thought she was ready, he slid his fingers up to her sensitive clitoris and drew a gentle circle. Her body arched into his hand and she shuddered hard. She'd never felt anything like this and was overwhelmed with want tinged with a little fear. He was so gentle with her, she nearly cried, but at this moment she knew she needed. Her body needed something and she was certain he would provide it. He alternated at first between running his fingers through her folds and circling her most sensitive spot until he knew she was close. Then he concentrated on her clit with his long fingers and took possession of her mouth again just as her body crested. Her hips had completely lifted from the bed pushing against his hand as she climaxed. He did not let up until he felt her legs tremble. Then he slowly slid his hand free and lay next to her, enjoying her beautifully flushed skin and her deep breaths as she calmed down.

After about 10 minutes, she shyly opened her eyes and looked at him. He was taken by the look in her eyes which reflected desire, joy and trust. It was heady. He leaned over to give her a gentle kiss, but in doing so, his own arousal rubbed against her hip though his pajama pants. She pulled away from his mouth and looked down his chest to his stomach. He was simply beautiful, she thought. Then her eyes raked lower and she froze for a second. His arousal had tented his thin pajama pants, and she could see he was hard, long and thick. She gasped again and just stared. Then, to his surprise, she tentatively reached her petite hand out ran it over him through the fabric. Both the sight and the feeling was nearly his undoing. His eyes rolled back and he groaned low in his throat. "Oh" she thought. She wanted to hear that sound again and again.

She caught his eye and said "Show me." His brow furrowed in confusion and she spoke again. "Show me how to give you the same pleasure you gave me. Show me how to touch you." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to get his body under control. Then he rolled on his back next to her and asked her, "do you want to see me?" She nodded. He was not shy, nor was he ashamed of his body, but he still took things slow lest he overwhelm her. She knelt next to him as he slid his pajama pants over his hips and down his legs. He kicked them free, then he laid perfectly still allowing her to decide what she would do next. 

His cock was hard and rested against his stomach, the tip leaking. The first thing she thought was that he was thick and long--and simply stunning. She had never thought she would think something like that, but she wanted desperately to touch him. She reached her fingers out and slid them down his length. He moaned softly at the touch. She ran her fingers over the tip and felt the wetness there. She ran her fingers around the crown and then down his length again to his sack. She touched him gently, tentatively at first. 

After she had her fill of exploring, she simply said "show me." He took her hand in his larger one and wrapped it around his cock. Using her hand, he showed her how to stroke him. He felt hot and heavy in her grasp, and yet the skin was so very soft. He spoke quietly and instructed her on how tight to hold him, and how to run her hands over the head and tip. His breathing was labored and he was moaning. His hips started to buck into her hand. She was a quick learner. She sped up and tightened her grip. Then, without encouragement, cupped his sack in her free hand. That was his undoing. He growled, pushed his cock up into to the hot grip of her hand as his hips raised from the bed and climaxed hard. She stroked him through it, but wasn't quite sure what to do so she kept going until he had to gently still her hand as he was becoming over stimulated. Then he opened his eyes just in time to see her raise her fingers to her mouth and taste his release from the tips. His cock twitched hard at her innocent yet erotic curiosity and he once again found he had to mentally restrain himself from ravishing her. He stood from the bed to retrieve a warm cloth for her to clean her hands with and she used it to clean his stomach and chest from where he painted them with his pleasure. Then she yawned sleepily. He chuckled and encouraged her climb under the covers to nestle in next to him and he held her as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. His First Solo

The next morning Lucifer awoke with a warm body pressed to his side. This was surprising on many levels. Most of his paramours did not stay over usually to see daybreak and he had been certain she would wake and sneak back to her own room, which he would likely have to coax her out of. However, here she was. Beautiful, mussed hair around her like a halo, mascara a tiny bit smudged, lips still swollen from their many kisses. She had never looked more lovely. He watched her sleep for a bit, enjoying seeing her face completely void of any stress or fear. Completely relaxed. Then she made a cute little sighing noise and opened her eyes. When she saw him peering down at her, she smiled shyly, covered her face and rolled into the pillow. He laughed at that. 

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead. Don't you have a job? Someone has to earn their keep around here!" He teased, striving to keep the mood light. She reached over without looking and swatted his hip and he chuckled. "Well, some of us can't just lay about all day, I am heading to the shower." He said. He considered covering his nakedness, but if this was more than a one-night thing, he knew she would have to get comfortable with him. He pushed the blankets off his hips and swung his legs out of bed. He heard the sheets rustle as she turned to watch him. He stood and stretched, the muscles of his back and thighs contracting. "Oh!" he heard softly behind him. He smiled to himself knowing that she was admiring him. He all but strut to the en-suite to start his day. She enjoyed watching his little show, but was quite grateful he left her alone to get out of bed naked and go to her own room. She had a long way to go before she would feel completely comfortable, if ever. Last night may be the farthest she would ever progress in her sexuality. If that was it, she would always be eternally grateful to Lucifer for sharing such a precious gift with her.

After she readied herself for work, she joined him in the kitchen. He had already made the coffee and started breakfast, so she sat at his breakfast bar watching him. Each time he would look at her she would look down at her plate shyly. He decided he should let her come to him when she was comfortable and give her the space and time she needed. That evening after they returned to the Lux, she joined him at the piano for a duet. This time, there was something different, something magical in their playing. They were so in tune with one another, both so lost in the music, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. This time, she watched him throughout the piece and he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

The next few days passed in much the same way as they always had, comfortable companionship, playful discourse and subtle affection. One evening she came home from work particularly stressed and tired. While they sat on the couch reading, he encouraged her to lay her head in his lap and he started running his fingers through her silky strands. Her head was turned away from him and for a while, he was simply satisfied to soothe her. After some time though, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. His tshirt had ridden up a bit and her hair felt like satin against his bare torso. She would wriggle against his thighs occasionally while she read and this was becoming entirely too distracting. When he looked down at her in his lap, he could not help but imagine what else could transpire in their present position. His body tightened in response.

Suddenly, she turned her head to look up at his to ask a question, when her cheek brushed against his swollen length. She gasped and pulled away from him. She didn't seem upset or angry, just…curious. She knelt next to him on the couch and put her hand on his knee. Her small hand felt hot through his pajama pants. If this wasn't going anywhere, he knew he should stop her. It had been days for him and his body was yearning for release. Just then, she ran her hand up his thigh slowly before sliding her fingers up his length. He moaned low in his throat. She grasped him and stroked him a few times through his thin pajama pants. "Kiss me." He asked. Without moving her hand, she leaned into him for a kiss. The feel of her soft, full lips against his own and her hand moving slowly up and down his shaft made him gasp. Oh what it would feel like to have those very lips around his cock. Just then she pulled away from his mouth and started kissing down his throat. 

When she had her fill she sat back a little bit and hinged at the hips to kiss down his torso to the bare strip of skin above his pajama pants. There, her tongue slid from between her lips and she licked his warm, fragrant skin. He groaned and his hips lifted naturally off the couch. She turned to look in his eyes and then asked softly, "Can I taste you?" His eyes rolled back and he growled softly. "My darling, I would love nothing more. But are you sure? Please do not do anything you aren't comfortable with." She smiled sweetly. "Trust me, my Lucifer, I have wanted to taste you for days." She responded. His hands swiftly made little work of his pajama pants before he was sitting back against the couch waiting for her touch. 

"Um. I've seen this in movies, and read about it in books, but I am not entirely sure what I am doing. Please guide me Lucifer." Just those sweet words were enough to nearly undo him. He chuckled and said "I would be honored to teach you--to share this with you. Start by just licking my shaft and getting used to the feel and taste of my skin on your tongue." She leaned down to him, her gorgeous hair spreading over his bare thighs and began to lick. Tentatively at first, but then with more confidence. She ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the head and then licked a circle around his crown. Her mouth felt glorious on him. "Take the head in your mouth and suck lightly." He encouraged. She moved her mouth over him and took him into her mouth, very shallowly. She did this for a few minutes until she felt comfortable and then she slid her mouth down his length as far as she could go. Her mouth was heavenly--hot and wet. What she lacked in experience she made up in eagerness. He told her to wrap her hand around the base and stroke in time with sucking what she could. If he thought it was glorious before, that was just the beginning. Pleasure coursed through his veins and he found himself rapidly reaching climax. He could stave it off, he knew, but he aware she was likely to get tired soon. 

"Darling," he ground out through pants, "I am very close. If you are not ready to fully taste me, I'd pull off now and just stroke." He tried to push her away gently with his hand on her shoulders. She was not having it though. She redoubled her efforts, took him as deep as she could and sucked hard. He was lost. He crested suddenly, surprising even himself and released into her mouth. She continued to suck and lick him through his moans until he became overly sensitive. He pulled her off him gently saying only "I cannot take more my darling." She sat up, but was too shy to look at him so she nestled into his side while he got his body back under some semblance of control. When he caught his breath, he kissed the top of her head and with a voice ragged with want, he whispered to her. "Now it's your turn." 

Her insides liquefied.


	6. A New Melody

Lucifer stood from the couch as smoothly as he could with his still somewhat unsteady legs. He held his hand out to her very much the same way he had done before. "For this I need some room to work. Please join me in my bed." She took his hand and nearly fell as she found her legs must have liquefied as well. He steadied her before leading her to his bed where he instructed her to lay down. She was still in her nightclothes, but he would take care of that in good time. He was going to enjoy this.

He laid down alongside her and began with a simple, gentle kiss. She tried to deepen it herself by pushing up on her elbows. He pulled away from her mouth and chuckled. "Ah ah ah! Patience. I plan to savor this. I am going to taste every single inch of you. Don't rush me." She groaned and settled back against the pillows while he took his fill of her mouth. He then kissed a path to her ear and down her neck. He was slow, deliberate and sexy as hell. She had to grip the sheets in her fists to keep from throwing herself at him. From there he kissed her shoulders and her collar bones before kissing the skin of her chest exposed by her tank top. He stopped briefly and caught her eye. 

"May I?" He asked as he grasped the hem of her tank top. A little fear passed before her eyes before she nodded her assent. He slowly pulled it over her head before sitting back and drinking his fill. Although he had touched her breasts before, he had not seen them. She was beautiful. Her skin creamy white, her nipples pink and swollen. He growled softly and then leaned over her to kiss a trail from her throat, to her chest and then finally taking a nipple gently between his lips. "Oh!" she cried out and arched off the bed. He sucked lightly on one while his hand found her other breast, lavishing attention equally on both. He bit softly and she gasped. Then he switched to her other breast and did the same. She was squirming against the bed, eager to continue. 

When he had his fill of her nipples, he licked the sensitive underside of her breasts, down the center of her stomach. By now he had slid down the bed beside her legs. When he got to the waistband of her pajama pants, he licked along its edge to her hips. She was panting now, eager for him to continue his journey. He slid his hand to her waist just inside the waistband and stopped. 

"Open your eyes and look at me." He said, his voice low and tinged with want. 

She shyly opened them and looked down at him as he peered up at her, eyes dark with desire. Then he slowly slid her pajama pants over her hips and down her legs. He watched carefully for signs of discomfort, but all he saw was trust, desire, and need. She lay before him nearly naked now, all that was left was a pair of burgundy lace panties. The sight of her was simply stunning as she lay there quivering, her chest rising and falling with her breaths, her milky skin in stark contrast to her panties. Desire raced through him and he had to close his eyes for a moment to wrestle back control lest he frighten her. He moved to lay between her legs, and started kissing along the edge of her panties. First along the waist, then down her hip to the crease of her thigh. Oh, how she wanted. 

Lucifer moved to the other hip before pulling back and kissing along her thigh to her calf. She groaned in frustration and he smiled at her, his voice laced with mirth. "Eager, aren't we? I promised to taste every inch." He then kissed her foot, switched to her other leg and moved back up. He stopped briefly to kiss the crease behind her knee before continuing back to the juncture between her thighs. He could see his effect on her, as her panties were damp. Then he leaned into her to enjoy her scent. He breathed in deeply and groaned. She started to close her legs in embarrassment. This was so very intimate for her, but he placed her hand on her legs and gently coaxed them apart again. 

"You smell heavenly." He said, before placing a kiss on her core through the damp fabric. He continued to tease her through the satin, breathing against her and caressing her with his mouth. Her hips rose off the bed. "I am going to take these off of you now. Say the word at any time and I will stop. I promise you." He looked up her body and saw her nod. 

He slowly slid the panties off her hips and thighs. She was panting now, her body writhing on the bed. He then settled between her thighs and took a few moments to look at her. She was simply beautiful. Her curls damp, her core swollen, her skin tinged pink. He started slowly, avoiding her clit at first and licked her folds gently from bottom to top. Her body tensed. He held her hips and used his thumbs to caress the skin there, soothing her. When she relaxed again he slid his tongue into her. She was delicious. He drank his fill of her taste on his tongue. Then he slid his mouth up to her clit before running his tongue over her softly. Pleasure coursed through her and she pushed her hips into him. He used one hand to ease her back to the bed, and then slid the other hand down his own body to grasp his aching cock. This would be the death of him, he was certain. He licked her softly a few times before closing his lips over her clit and sucking. 

"Please!" she cried out, not entirely sure what she was asking for. He released his own cock and slid his fingers into her folds while he sucked and nibbled her clit. She was moaning steadily now, gasping words he couldn't quite make out, voice thick with desire. He then slid his finger into her, thrusting gently in and out while his mouth devoured her. His movements were slow and careful--didn't want to hurt her. She was lost. Her hips shot from the bed, her head thrashed on the pillow, her back arched as she reached climax. She cried out his name again and again while rocking her body against his mouth. He held her steady as her body contracted around his finger and under his tongue. He wanted so much to slide up and into her body, feeling her clamp down around his swollen cock. When she become over stimulated, she tried to pull away from him and he chuckled. 

"Alright, alright. I'll let you rest. love. For now." His voice dark with desire. Then her body relaxed on the bed and he slipped to the en-suite for a warm washcloth. While there, he stroked his cock a few times to relieve a little pressure before joining her again on the bed. She was nearly asleep by the time he settled next to her and he smiled before pulling her into his arms and holding her while she recovered.

That very night in Montana, a car was being loaded with supplies as Mazikeen watched. After researching and paying the wrong kind of people, Jake had found her. It was time to move, to claim her as he promised years ago. He closed his trunk, threw a duffle into the front seat and pulled onto the road. 

In a few days, Elizabeth would finally be his.


	7. A crescendo

Mazikeen alerted Lucifer that Jake was heading toward LA. She tracked him through Utah and Nevada. He stopped only to sleep in his car a few hours at a time, and grab fuel and food. He was making good time, which gave Lucifer little time to prepare. He had the penthouse surrounded and asked Amenadiel to be alert as well. The one person he did not tell was Elizabeth. She had made such progress with him, he did not want her to backtrack. For now, he felt it was best to keep her in the dark. 

Elizabeth could tell something was up—everyone was on edge around her. Lucifer insisted on dropping her off at the customer site each morning and picking her up, always claiming it was the on the way to the precinct or a crime scene. She didn't mind his company, and enjoyed these drives with him, but she could tell things were off. His eyes darted about the streets, and he would walk her to her building. Then he would give her a quick kiss goodbye and speed off. 

By now, Jake had crossed into California and was heading south. Evening was closing in and he decided it was best to get some rest. He had been planning this for months and wanted to be as ready as possible. Mazikeen noted his last stop across the border and then headed back to LA on her own to join forces with Lucifer. She didn't know Elizabeth well, but she could tell that Lucifer cared for her. That was enough to guarantee she would be there for him. 

Jake was no fool. He had known he was being observed for weeks. You don't spend years in prison without learning a thing or two. He wasn't sure who was watching him or why, but he was adjusting his plans accordingly. He had discovered that she was staying in a building home to a nightclub, but was unable to glean much else. His sources had informed him that the building was being watched and she was being escorted to and from work each day. This would complicate things, he knew, but he was not deterred. Nothing would stop him from getting what was rightfully his. He had waited years, and could wait a little longer while he worked out some new plans. 

Jake had figured out that he lost his tail and decided this was a good time to ditch the car for a non-descript truck. From there, he made his way to LA and rented an AirBnB in the building across from Elizabeth's office. He set up his gear and scoped the area. Then he ordered a pizza and got some rest. 

The next morning Jake woke, ate a protein bar with a cup of coffee, and watched the front of her building from his rooms. At around 8:25, he saw a classic Corvette pull up, a sharp looking man climb out, move around the car and open the door to his Elizabeth. He saw the man look around quickly before offering her his hand. Jake hands tightened on the binoculars. "Don't touch her." He ground out between clenched teeth. From this angle he could see Lucifer quite clearly. His first thought was that he was uncommonly handsome. No wonder Elizabeth was drawn to him, she was a clever girl and had remarkable taste. His second thought was that he would have to kill this man if he had defiled his girl. 

He was sizing Lucifer up mentally just as Elizabeth stepped from the car. Right then everything stopped for him. He hadn't seen her in years and was pleased with how she'd matured. She was still slim, but he could see the curves of her hips and thighs where her skirt pulled tight around her. Her hair was pulled back at her nape, but he could see how long and beautiful it was. She was nicely dressed, simple and professional, but clearly well put together. He grinned. She was more beautiful that she had been as a young girl and to him, ripe for the picking. He watched her disappear into her building and set his plan in motion as Lucifer climbed back into the corvette and drove away.

Around lunchtime, Elizabeth was restless. She had been watched like a hawk by Lucifer and his cohorts for days and just wanted to breathe a little. She had made Lucifer a promise that she would stay in her building for lunch. As he hadn't told her what was going on, she decided to pick up a sandwich at a café and enjoy it in the small park near her building. What could go wrong? She left her building and walked down a block or so to her favorite lunch spot and grabbed some food and a bottle of water and then walked a few more blocks to the park. She found a bench in the sun, grabbed a book from her bag and started to eat. 

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched. Jake was practically giddy. He couldn't believe his luck to see her leave her building alone. He was careful when following, but realized quickly that she was not being watched. He spent a few minutes assessing the situation. The park was quiet, and the bench she chose was off the beaten path. She likely chose it because it would be more private for her reading. Then he took the gun from the waistband of his pants, walked up to the bench, quickly sat down before she could react and pushed the gun to her ribs. Only then did Elizabeth look up.

"Don't scream my dear. Be very quiet, and act normally." She felt Jake push the hard barrel of the gun against her. "Get up and start walking. The gun will be on you always. Don't try to run. If you do, I will kill you first, then I will find your handsome friend and kill him too." 

She stood on shaky legs and started to walk. Her mind was racing. Now she knew what Lucifer had kept from her. She knew why he was driving her to and from work. She knew why he told her to stay in her building for lunch. She was both grateful and resentful. He was trying to protect her, but his secrecy had left her vulnerable and unprepared. She noticed they were walking back towards her work, then he veered across the street and into the building there. When they got to the rooms he was renting, she gasped. His room looked directly into her office. A wave a nausea nearly brought her to her knees. How long had he been watching her?

He pushed her towards the bed and forced her to sit. "Let's talk." He said. Then he pulled a chair to the bed, put the gun in his lap and smiled a cold, wicked smile at her. "So. Who is your friend?" She froze. She didn't want to tell him anything, but the barrel of the gun was a foot from her chest. "His name is Lucifer. When he finds out what you've done, he will find you and he will kill you, I assure you." He chuckled. "I am more interested in what he's done. So tell me. Have you slept with him?" She gasped. She could lie and say yes, but he would probably kill her. But if she tells the truth, what then? 

He lifted and cocked the gun. "Don't lie to me, Lizzy. There are ways to check for these things and I know people highly motivated by money. I will ask one more time. Are you still a virgin?"

She bowed her head and whispered. "Yes. Yes I am. We have not made love."

"MADE LOVE?" He roared. "LOVE? How dare you speak of love. I have loved you since you were a child. He knows nothing of love. You are mine and I will have you. You were meant for me."

"This isn't love." She said, her voice shaking but strong. He backhanded her before she had a chance to react. She felt her cheek burn from the blow. 

He sighed. "My dear, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you asked for it. Now your face is bruising. Please don't push me again." Then he stood over her. "Now be a good wife and lay back on the bed." 

Only then did she see the restraints.


	8. The deafening drum

Lucifer was at the precinct when he got the call from one of his men. "Boss. I thought she was just going down to the café in the basement, I swear. But she didn't come back. She's still not back and I checked downstairs. She isn't there." "What?" He screamed. "You let her leave? You will answer for this." Before he slammed the phone down, turned on his heel and strode out of the building. He would find her, and he would kill Jake. He just hoped he wasn't too late. 

Lucifer got to her building in record time. He remembered that she told him she would sometimes sit in the park at lunch, so he started there. He scanned the park, his eyes caught an empty bench with the remains of her lunch. He recognized the book as it had come from his own library and her bag. His eyes burned with fury. He knew Jake had her and he had failed to protect her. He stood frozen for a few minutes. He had no idea where to look. Then he summoned Mazikeen and Amenadiel for backup and retraced her steps. Amenediel arrived immediately in front of her building where he met Lucifer. Amenadiel had never seen his brother in such a state. His eyes burned red with fury, but Amenadiel could sense fear as well. Lucifer was afraid for Elizabeth. 

"What can I do, brother?" He asked. Lucifer looked skyward for a moment. Then he said "We have to find her and quickly. See if anyone up there is willing to help." The he turned and made his way into her building. 

From the window across the street, Jake chuckled darkly. "Well, well, well…he's come and he's brought reinforcements. I wish you could see this Lizzy, I really do. He looks very angry." Elizabeth fought against her wrist restraints as she had for the past ½ hour. Her wrists and forearms were raw and chafed, the skin broken in a few places. It was no use. Just as he had managed when she was a young girl, she was well and truly restrained. Jake wasn't worried though. He had covered his tracks masterfully and he was delighting in knowing that while Lucifer searched desperately for her, he would be enjoying his long awaited prize. He stepped from the window, and knelt next to her on the bed.

"Where should we start? Hmmmmm?" the he pulled a small knife from his belt, which he set on the table by her head. "Let's take a look at you, shall we?" Then he grabbed her shirttails which had come loose from her skirt in her struggles and pulled them apart in one sudden, harsh motion. Buttons skittered all around the room. He then took the knife in hand and sliced through the front of her pale blue bra. It fell to her sides, leaving her completely exposed to his lecherous gaze.

"My my Lizzy, how you've grown. Really quite lovely…" he murmured. Then he slid his hands from her shoulders to her breasts, which he cupped. "She turned her head, feeling herself on the verge of sickness. He had never touched her before. Not until right now. She thought she might pass out and then realized that if she was about to be raped, passing out would be a blessing. He moved one hand to her chin and turned her head. "Ah ah ah, Lizzy! Don't faint on me now." He slapped her cheek again. Then he reached for her breasts again, this time squeezing hard enough to leave fingertip shaped bruises to bloom on her white skin. He picked up his knife again, slid it along her hip down her leg, then he pushed the two sides of her skirt off to the sides. 

"Matching panties and bra? This is new. Only a whore wears matching sets. Is that what you are? Are you his whore?" She gasped and struggled again to no avail. "No matter, there is one thing from you he will NEVER have." Then he pulled her panties down over her legs while she thrashed. She had strong legs, very strong, he mused. But she was no match for him. He tied her legs to the bedposts. He looked down at her body for a few moments. She was sobbing quietly, trembling and yet still fighting. 

"It's no use, my dear. The time has come." Then he began loosening his belt and sliding down his zipper.

Down on the street, Amenadiel bowed his head. Their sister knew where she was and wanted to help, but she couldn't come to earth. Instead, she told him to look to the heavens and pray. This was an odd request, but he did as she commanded. When his eyes lifted, he caught a glint on a window in the building across the street just as Lucifer emerged from her office. 

"There!" He cried. Lucifer looked to where he was pointing. "I'll help!" Amenadiel said as he slowed time around them for Lucifer to unfurl his wings, fly to the window, and crash through the glass into the room where she was kept. 

In the room, Lucifer willed his wings away immediately but he knew she must have seen them. That was something he would have to deal with later--now wasn't the time. He took in the scene before him. Elizabeth restrained on the bed, her wrists bleeding, her face bruised, purple marks on her beautiful skin and Jake, this vermin, kneeling between her thighs, fumbling with his fastenings. It would appear he could save her yet. 

Jake zipped himself up quickly and stood confidently. He was a trained fighter from prison, but was no match for Lucifer. Jake threw a punch, which Lucifer leaned away from. Then Jake tried to swipe his leg to bring him down. Lucifer stood his ground. The next punch Jake threw, Lucifer caught. Then he squeezed the hand he held until Jake yelped and dropped to his knees. Lucifer picked him up by his throat and lifted him against the wall. "She's mine." Jake croaked. "I will have her." 

Lucifer's eyes blazed red. "No. Elizabeth is not yours. She belongs to no one. She is free to give away the gift you tried to take from her to whomever she chooses, or to no one at all. You do not own her. However, now I own you and you will beg me to kill you when I am done."

By now Mazikeen and Amenadiel had made it to the room and kicked in the door. Mazikeen went to the bed to release her, then wrapped her in a sheet laying on the floor by the bed. Amenadiel stood with his brother facing their prey. 

"Take her away, Maze. I do not want her to see this. Bring her to Lux and take care of her until I get there." Lucifer said, without taking his eyes off Jake. Mazikeen nodded, wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and led her from the room, down the stairs to a waiting car. 

Lucifer then smiled a wicked little smile. "You are human, therefore I cannot kill you. I can, however, hurt you. And hurt you, I will. I plan to enjoy every moment of this." 

To Lucifer's amusement, Jake began to pray.


	9. Cacophony of Sound

Amenadiel had to physically restrain Lucifer at least twice to keep him from killing this pathetic excuse for a human. If he had thought he had imagined the wings and Lucifer was just a man, that thought was dispelled with the changing of Lucifer's face. When Lucifer was satisfied with his punishment, Jake was left a bloody, quivering mess. His brain and spirit nearly broken from the celestial torture. He swore to return to Montana and never attempt to contact Elizabeth again. Lucifer informed him that he already had a special place in hell prepared for him, but if he broke his word, he would be in that hell much sooner than expected. If hell was anything like the last two hours had been for Jake, he knew he wanted to remain on this earth as long as possible. Amenadiel stayed behind to ensure Jake collected his belongings and escort him out of LA.

Lucifer arrived back at Lux two hours later. He was desperate to see Elizabeth. He was also afraid. How much damage had Jake had inflicted while he had her? How much progress had he undone? Lucifer straightened his suit, took a deep breath, and stepped from the elevator. She was there on the couch with Mazikeen at her side, face bruised and stained with tears. His heart nearly broke. As soon as Elizabeth saw him, she stood and all but ran to him. He wrapped her in his arms and held her while she sobbed. Mazikeen slipped out, leaving the two of them alone together.

"I knew you would come. I knew you would save me. Thank you Lucifer." She said over and over again into his suit coat. He murmured words of comfort into her hair. The moment was soon broken though, as she pulled away, wrapped her arms around her body and looked down at the floor. Jake had managed to rattle her, but Lucifer was patient. He would bring her back, he was certain of it.

The next week was difficult for them both. It hurt Lucifer to see how afraid she had become. It hurt her to realize things weren't the same as before. Lucifer had been exceedingly patient and gentle during this time. When she was ready she came to him to talk, needing to expel the ghost which haunted her. 

"I knew you didn't want me to be alone, but I didn't know why Lucifer. You should have told me. I was so unprepared." He nodded solemnly. "I know. I thought I was protecting you. I failed you." She reached out and took his hand. "No! You didn't fail me. You were there for me when I needed you most. He was going to…he was about to…." Her words failed her. He looked at their clasped hands for a moment, as this was the first time they had touched since their embrace a week ago. "But he didn't, Elizabeth. He will never hurt you again, I give you my word. I never lie, you are safe." She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth. Then her eyes dropped again and she began to speak. 

"He found me in the park. He had a gun--he told me he was going to kill you. I couldn't let him hurt you. He made me walk with him to that building. He was so cold. He said he was going to take what was his. I fought him, Lucifer! I fought him as much as I could, but he was strong and he tied me down." Lucifer did not want her to relive this, but he knew it was cathartic. "He tore and cut my clothes from my body. Then he touched me. He had never touched me before, only looked at me. He was vicious, squeezing and pinching me." Lucifer's eyes blazed anew, before he got himself under control. "Then he…he said it was time and he started to undress. I wished for death at that moment. I knew the time had come and I was powerless to stop it. I struggled hard, I promise, but I couldn't escape." Lucifer caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. 

"I know you did. You were so brave Elizabeth. I am proud of you. You did all you could, my warrior." She smiled up at him. 

"Then you were there. I heard the glass shatter, and I saw you. I truly saw you." He had dreaded this moment. "You are an angel. You are my angel. Your wings are so beautiful, Lucifer." She seemed perfectly okay with this. "I am no angel, darling. Not anymore." She shook her head. "You are. You always will be." He didn't want to shatter this illusion, but he couldn't keep his secret from her any longer. 

"I was an angel, that is true. But I was cast out of heaven and sent to rule hell. It is time you know the truth. I am truly the devil." He was certain she would pull her hand from his. Or run screaming from the room. Instead she leaned into him, her face pressed against his chest. "I knew Lucifer. I've known for months. I have seen your eyes. I have seen how abnormally strong you are. I am not stupid. The name was also a bit of a giveaway." She giggled at her own joke. "But I know you, I know how good and kind you are. The devil doesn't make people do bad things, he just punishes them when they do. I am not afraid of you. I will never be afraid of you." He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I would never hurt you, you have my word." Well, that went much better than expected. He was surprised and relieved. 

They sat this way for another hour, wrapped in each other arms. 

The cadence of time heals.


	10. A Single Perfect Song

A few nights later, Elizabeth descended the stairs from the penthouse to Lux, her instrument in hand, and Lucifer was spellbound. She wore a beautiful black dress, hugging her curves, more revealing than anything he had ever seen her in. Her gorgeous, lush hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing make up, with a shade of dark red lipstick. He thought she was lovely without makeup, but tonight was different. She seemed confident and seductive, approaching him with a sense of purpose. He watched as nearly every man's eyes in the club turned to her. Jealousy flared, but he needn't have felt that way. She looked at no one but him, her eyes locked on his. She approached the piano bench where he sat. 

"I'd like to play a duet with you, if you don't mind." Her voice was husky…different. "I would like that very much, my darling." He responded. Then he began to play. She brought the instrument once again to her chin and joined him. He could not look away. She closed her eyes. Her body swayed and moved in perfect rhythm. He had thought her beautiful when she played, sexy even. Tonight she was a mystery to him. When she opened her eyes to look at him when their last notes hung in the air, he saw desire there. And a promise—of what, he knew not. Then she leaned down to his ear and spoke quietly. "That was a beautiful duet. However, I hope we can play another later. Upstairs. Alone." His eyes drifted closed. 

She turned and made her way back up the stairs. Shaking her head firmly at any man who tried to approach. He watched her every step. How he wanted to follow her--to ravish her--but he knew he must wait. 

A couple hours later, he found her leaning against the headboard of his bed. She had slipped off her heels, but still wore her dress and stockings. She was simply stunning. He approached the bed and she smiled at him. "Bring me some wine, please?" She asked sweetly. He returned her smile, retrieved a glass of wine for her and bourbon for himself. Then he placed both on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He didn't dare touch her, lest he misread the entire situation. She took a sip of her wine, then she knelt on the bed facing away from him. "Help me get out of this dress." He stood, and reached for the zipper at the back of her neck. Then he stopped. 

"Elizabeth. Are you certain?" She leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her torso. "I can't stop thinking about what you told Jake that day in the room. That he had no right to take the gift that was mine to give. It is true I have never wanted to give it to anyone in my life. Then I met you. I do not want to give you this gift out of gratitude for saving me. No, I want to give this gift out of love. It will also not be for you alone, but a gift for us both to share." His arms tightened around her before leaning away from her and grasping the zipper once again. Then he slid it slowly down her back exposing the lace of her underthings and her lovely white skin.

She turned back to him, still kneeling on the bed. She wore a black corset, matching black panties and stockings. She was a vision. She reached for the buttons of his coat and and pushed it from his shoulders. She went to work on the buttons of his shirt when he stilled her hands. He then cupped her face and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Well, it started out gentle at least. It soon turned much more ardent. It had been nearly two weeks since they had touched, and a fire ignited between them. She was gasping and panting his name, while he licked his way into her mouth. He then leaned into her and she laid back on the bed, him cradled between her thighs. His cock was rock hard against her core through his clothing and her panties. She was rocking against him and he groaned. "Slow down, love. We have all night." He ground out between clenched teeth. She then wrapped her leg over his hip and he groaned again. "You are a vixen, I swear." She laughed and did the same with her other leg. 

She reached for his buttons just as he reached for the hook and eyes of her corset. There were so many, he thought in frustration. His thought mirroring hers as she struggled with the tiny buttons. They pushed away the corset and shirt and he pulled her to him. He could feel her breasts pressed to the planes of his chest, her nipples hard. He pulled back a little to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her collar bones, before he leaned down and took a hard nipple into his mouth. Her hips rocked into his. She was delicious. Lucifer moved down her body and knelt between her thighs. Her back was arched on the bed, her head back on the pillow, her hair a beautiful halo around her. He may actually be an angel, but he had never seen someone more perfect, more angelic in his long, long life. 

He ran his hands up and down her legs, feeling the silkiness of her stockings. She was writhing now each time his large hands reached the bare skin at the top of her thighs. "Please." She moaned, not entirely sure what she was asking for. He leaned down and kissed the strip of bare skin between her stockings and the satin of her panties at her hips. Then he reached up and grasped the edge of her panties. "Elizabeth?" He queried. She looked down her body at him. She realized he was asking permission, and she blushed and smiled. Then she nodded her head and he chuckled as he slid the panties down her thighs over her stockings. She was certain he would roll those down and off next, but he left them. She felt even more exposed than if he had removed them, she thought. 

"Elizabeth, I want to taste you. I want to feel you on my lips and tongue. May I?" Her body contracted hearing these words fall from his gorgeous mouth. Then he lowered his mouth to her. He started slowly, just licking through her folds, tasting her on his tongue. Heavenly, he thought. Then he moved his mouth to her clit, nibbling gently. Her hips shot up, so he steadied her by wrapping his arms around her thighs. This also provided extra leverage for him to pull her more firmly against his delicious mouth. He alternated between sucking on her, and sliding his tongue in and out of her. When he felt her near her climax, he concentrated on her most sensitive spot while sliding a finger into her. Her body began to spasm around his finger and under his tongue. He continued loving her with his mouth until she was too exhausted to hold herself up against him. Then he lowered her hips the bed and moaned. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes again smiled. "Come here." She said, pulling him on top of her. He was careful not to crush her. She kissed him, licking her taste from his mouth. He groaned. This was so intimate, so erotic. She clasped him to her and said "Please Lucifer. Please take me. I'm ready, I promise." He pulled back to look in her eyes. All he saw reflected was trust and desire. He nodded and spoke, his voice thick with want. "I will try not to hurt you Elizabeth. If you want to stop at any time or for any reason, please just say the word. Promise me?" Her eyes filled with tears at his tenderness. "I promise, I will." Then he covered her body once more, used his hand to guide his cock, and slid just the head inside. She felt incredible—wet, hot and oh so very tight. He had to concentrate not to slide completely into her. 

He started slowly, shallowly, kissing her lips and neck. He wanted her to get used to this little bit before he went deeper. Her body wanted—no, needed—more. She was rocking her hips against him now and he was letting her control how hard and fast they went. "More, Lucifer. Please." He pulled back and surged into her deeper. He stopped dead about ½ way buried in her. He knew that if it was going to hurt, it was going to be with his next thrust. He stopped completely and asked a final time. "Are you sure, my darling?" Her response was to wrap her legs around his hips. He chuckled. "As you wish." He murmured against her lips before burying himself completely. She gasped loud. It hurt, it really did. But not nearly as much as she thought it might. More like a pinch. 

He gave her a few moments to just feel him, to get used to his girth, and to relax again. When she started rocking her hips, he pulled out nearly all the way and thrust in again, keeping the rhythm slow and steady. Then his own desire began to make itself known. She was so very wet and tight and the sounds she was making were nearly his undoing. He sped up now, unable to stop himself. His movements were still purposeful and deliberate. She moaned into his ear and he faltered. He lowered himself onto his arm to free his hand which he slid down the front of her body. He felt her stomach quivering. He then found her clit with his fingertips. "Oh!" she cried out. "Yes, my Elizabeth. Climax for me. Let me feel your pleasure around me, my darling." Her head thrashed from side to side on the pillow. Then she crested, her body clamping down deliciously on his flesh. This was all it took--his climax flooded through him. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony, their instruments drawing out the greatest pleasure. Then he pulled himself gently from her body and laid himself along her while pulling her against his chest. Then they fell into sleep.

They woke a few hours later, sticky, sore and very happy. He retrieved a cloth and cleaned her gently before finally sliding her stocking from her legs. She giggled. "A little late for that now, isn't it?" He chuckled as well. There was much to discuss. Neither knew where this was going and for how long it would last. For now though, she wrapped herself in his arms and smiled. 

For now, the song surrounding them was perfect.


End file.
